


Night Terrors and Useless Gays

by amethystfairy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Roman is an absolutely useless gay, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, this surprises nobody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystfairy/pseuds/amethystfairy
Summary: Roman hears something go bump in the night and does his princely duty (of staring like a love-struck idiot).





	Night Terrors and Useless Gays

A crash woke Roman up. 

It was dark, and the alarm clock told him that it was much later than anyone had any right being up at. Carefully he pushed himself out of bed, sword materializing as he stood. He didn't think anything could have gotten out of the Imagination, but better safe than sorry. 

The sound continued, coming from outside his door. He reached for the knob and yanked the door open, sword pointed at- thin air. 

He stepped out and there was Virgil, looking cuter than anyone had any right to at that hour and balancing precariously on one foot. He was holding the other in his hands, a pained look on his face and a chair on its side. 

Virgil was flushed, staring at Roman with wide eyes, almost as if he hoped that if he stayed still enough Roman wouldn't notice him. 

Of course, Roman had noticed him, but he was more focused on his arms. It was too hot in the summer for anything more than t-shirts, so of course it made sense for Virgil to be wearing a t-shirt, but Roman had never seen so much of Virgil's arms before. And his hair was an adorable mess, like he had been tossing and turning and-

A little too late, Roman realized he was staring.

Roman coughed, breaking the frozen scene. "Hey. Uh… what-? I mean, uh, are you ok?"

Virgil dropped his foot and stood ramrod straight. "Yeah. Totally fine. Yep. I was just… getting water. Yep. Uh huh."

"Oh. Ok. Well, I guess… I'll go back to bed then?"

"Uh… yeah. Ok"

Roman turned to go back in, then turned back towards Virgil, "Actually, I think I'll get some water too." He let his sword dissipate and closed the door as he started walking to the kitchen with Virgil. 

They walked in silence to the kitchen, each with their own thoughts stewing in their heads. Only once they both had water had Roman's eyes adjusted and he was able to see Virgil more clearly.

"Hey, are you ok? You look exhausted."

Virgil stiffened. "What? No. I'm fine. It's nothing." 

"It doesn't look like nothing." 

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. It's not a big deal" Virgil was rolling his empty cup between his hands, his cheeks coloring slightly in the dark room. 

Roman just looked helplessly at his tired emo. He knew that Virge had night terrors sometimes, but that didn't lessen their impact. 

Roman realized for the second time that night he was staring.

"What?" Virgil's tone was defensive.

"Do you want to come to bed with me?" The words were out of his mouth before he had thought them through. "I mean, not like that. Like, if you want to stay the night in my room. I could conjure another bed if you want, or-or you could sleep with me- I mean in my bed! With me! Or with me, I mean, whatever you-" 

"Roman." Roman's jaw shut with an audible click. "That would be… really nice."

"Uhh" Roman was at a bit of a loss as to what to do, he hadn't really expected to get this far. "Uh- Brilliant! Brilliant. Well, uh, I guess we'll just go back to my room?" 

"Ok."

Virgil looked so small without his hoodie. And- he looked tired. Like, really tired. His words were slurring slightly like he was loopy and his feet were dragging and he was hunched in on himself. Roman wondered just how many nights had gone like this.

Roman pushed open the door, and started gesturing wildly as he talked, "So, uh, do you want me to make another bed? My bed is plenty big enough, but I don't want to…" 

"Roman." Virgil sat down on the bed and made grabby hands, "Come here?"

To say Roman melted would be an understatement.

He walked over to Virgil and he pulled them down so he was curled up next to Roman, cuddling him.

"Is this ok?"

"More than ok. Are you ok?"

Virgil hummed in agreement. "Am now."

Roman kissed his forehead. "Goodnight hot topic."

"Night Princey. Love you."

Roman stiffened infinitesimally, then smiled, "Love you too."

And if Roman had to kiss away Virgil's embarrassment in the morning, and if Virgil ended up spending most nights in Roman's room, well, who was complaining?

Certainly not Roman.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment to let me know your alive XD.


End file.
